1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weeding tools.
2. Description of Related Art
Tools used for weeding are well known in the art and are effective means to reduce the time and effort to pull weeds from the ground surface. For example, FIG. 1 depicts a simplified front view of a person removing a weed 101 from the ground surface 103 via a tool 105 having a spade 107 for digging. During use, the spade 107 is gripped with a hand 109 of the person while the other hand 111 is used to remove the weed 101.
It should be understood that the conventional process of removing a weed 101 has limitations. For example, the process requires the person to bend over and/or sit on the ground surface to remove the weed with the weeder tool. These disadvantages are burdensome to persons having bad backs, elderly persons who do not easily bend over, and the like. Accordingly, there is a long-felt need for a weeder tool that allows the person to remove the weed without such limitations discussed above.
Although great strides have been made in the area of weeder tools, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.